Sid's story
by wolflover12345
Summary: What if there was more to Sid's past than we think. What if he had a life he never knew. Read to find out.
1. The wizard

It was a cold winter's night.

A small pack of wolves were huddled together in a little cave in the mountains.

The leader of the pack,a big strong black wolf called Delgado,was playing with his little pup.

His mother was walking over to him with a dead rabbit in her mouth.

Her name was Jessie.

She was also a black wolf.

As she sat down beside her husband, she dropped the rabbit in front of the young pup.

He wolfed it down hungrily.

He got his fur from his parents.

Black fur.

No other wolves were black.

Just the three of them.

"Eat up son, your gonna need it if you want to big and strong like your parents", said Delgado proudly.

"Your father is right son", agreed Jessie.

In two seconds flat the young wolf pup had consumed the entire rabbit.

Jessie started to lick her pup's face clean.

Suddenly they heard a loud clap of thunder.

Delgado picked up his son and he and his wife ran outside to see what was happening.

Delgado was the most shocked to see that an evil sloth wizard was standing in front of him.

But not any old wizard.

No,this one he knew.

His name was Jacob. Jacob the Wizard.

"Jacob, I see we meet again", said Delgado in a sly voice.

"Ahh Delgado this brings back so many memories", replied Jacob in an evil tone.

"What do you want Jacob?", asked Jessie.

"Revenge or I should say your son", replied Jacob with an evil grin.

A look of horror came over the two wolves faces.

"Daddy I'm scared", whimpered the young pup.

"You should be", said Jacob bringing his face close to the young pup's.

Soon the sloth pushes the adult wolves to the ground and picks up the pup.

"Daddy, mammy!", cried the pup.

"Leave him alone!", cried Jessie as she ran and jumped at the sloth in an attempt to save her son.

"Jessie!", cried Delgado.

But it was too late.

The sloth shot a magical beam of electricity at the wolf as she fell to the ground motionless.

Dead.

"Mammy!", cried the young pup.

"Jessie!", cried Delgado aswell.

But the fight wasn't over yet.

Jacob pulled out his secret weapon. His wand.

"What are you going to do with that?", asked Delgado.

But instead of answering, Jacob decided he would show the wolf.

He pointed it at the young pup.

He shot a beam at the pup.

"Daddy help me!", the young pup cried for help.

But help wouldn't do now.

It was already to late.

As the beam hit the pup he instantly turned to a young sloth.

"Son!", cried Delgado.

"Now I will send your son to a new family, one that will hate him for the rest of his life. And don't worry he'll turn back into a wolf in 20 years time. But if you try and find him before that he will be killed", replied the evil sloth wizard.

And in that second he sent the little sloth to a new family using magic. He was gone.

"My son you can't do that!", shouted Delgado angrily and sadly.

"Oh but I just did", Jacob replied and with that he dissapeared.

"My family", cried Delgado.

First he had lost his wife and now his son has been turned into a sloth and was with a new family.

A sloth family that would hate him forever.

He sadly says

"Son,my dear son Sid".

Well what did you think? I hope you liked it. Sorry if it's bad but it's my first story. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	2. 20 years later

Sid the sloth was walking along with the herd back to the cave one day.

He was as happy and chearful as usual.

It was starting to get dark just as they reached the cave.

Sid started the fire like he did every night to keep the rest of the herd warm.

Sid watched proudly as the flames exploded in front of the him and the herd as the heat warmed up the herd.

"Well goodnight everybody", yawned the teenage mammoth called Peaches.

"Night Peaches", said her mother and father, Ellie and Manny.

The three mammoths lay down in a corner of the cave.

The two sabres Diego and Shira lay down near the cave entrance like they did every night so they could protect the herd of any danger near the cave.

Sid went over to his rock, yawned and lay down.

And the two possums Crash and Eddie wrapped their tails onto their tree branch that entered the cave.

After a while everyone had finally drifted off to sleep.

**Sid's dream:**

"Daddy, help me!" cried the young wolf pup.

"Son!", cried a bigger wolf. A black wolf.

Suddenly a sloth wizard appeared and pointed a wand at the young pup.

"Daddy!", cried the young wolf again.

But it was too late.

Before the bigger black wolf could reach his son the sloth wizard shot a beam at the wolf pup.

**Sid's dream ends**

"AHH!", Sid screamed with fright.

Sid woke up with a fright.

He looked around him to see he was still with the herd.

"It was just a dream", he thought to himself.

"But why would I have a dream about that?".

Sid just sat there confused in thought.

He never had nightmares like that.

It was rare that he did have them but when he did, they were only about there being no food left on the earth.

This nightmare was strange and confusing.

He felt like he had seen it before somewhere but couldn't remeber where.

And who was that little wolf pup, the bigger black wolf and that sloth wizard?

It didn't make any sense to Sid at all.

But after a while he eventually calmed down.

He lay back down on his rock and thought to himself

"What was that about? I feel like I know that black wolf but I've never known any wolves before".

Sid's eyes finally started to droop.

He once again drifted off into the night.


	3. The start of something big

The herd were starting to wake up.

Sid woke up with a strange feeling in his stomach.

He felt dizzy and his head was sore.

When he tried to stand up he nearly fell right over due to his dizziness.

He would have fallen over too if he wasn't caught in time by a big, brown trunk.

Sid looked up to see a blurry figure of a male mammoth standing in front of him.

"Whoa! Sid you don't look so good. You okay buddy?" asked Manny who still had his trunk around the sloth.

"I'm fine Manny. Just a little dizzy", replied the sloth weakly.

"Sid?". Diego, Shira, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie all walked over to the weak sloth and Manny.

"Manny? What's wrong with Sid?", asked Ellie in concern.

"I don't know. When he tried to stand up he nearly fell right over", replied Manny still looking down at his weak friend.

Ellie walked over to Sid and put her trunk on his forehead.

"He's not warm. His temperature is normal" said Ellie in confusion.

"Sid! Buddy! Can you hear me?", asked Diego in concern.

But before Sid even had a chance to reply, he fainted.

As his head hit the ground, his eyes closed tight shut.

**Sid's dream:**

The young wolf pup instantly into a little sloth as soon as the beam of magic hit him.

"MY SON!", cried the bigger black wolf.

"Now I am going to send your son to family that will hate him forever! Don't worry, he'll turn back to a wolf in 20 years. But if you even try to find him before then, he will be killed", said the sloth wizard.

He then shot a beam of magic at the little sloth, sending him to a new family that would hate him.

"NO! SON! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" cried the big, black wolf angrily at the sloth wizard.

"Oh but I just did", replied the sloth wizard and with that he dissapeared.

The big, black wolf said sadly

"No. My son. My dear son Sid".

**Sid's dream ends:**

"No!", cried Sid, frightened.

Sid woke up from his nightmare and looked up to see the rest of the herd looking down at him.

"Sid? You okay buddy? Were you dreaming or something because you were tossing and turning right after you fainted. And then you woke up screaming", said Shira in concern.

"I think...I think I saw...never mind. It was nothing", replied Sid, confused and shocked of what he had just dreamt.

"You sure?", asked Diego in concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine", replied Sid still a little shocked.

"Okay then. Lets go get breakfast", said Manny.

As the herd were walking out of the cave Sid thought to himself

"I think...I think I saw my father. But that's impossible. He was a wolf and I'm a sloth. I'm sure it was just a crazy nightmare".

**Sid is beginning to turn into a wolf.**

**But he still doesn't know it yet.**

**Keep reading to find out what happens next.**

**Please review :D**


	4. The search

It had been 20 years since his son had been turned into a sloth and Delgado had started his search to find him.

He tried to remember his son's scent and to see if he could pick it up.

But it was no use.

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to get the scent.

"Come on son, where are you?", he muttered to himself.

"Ahh Delgado. How nice to see you again".

Delgado looked up from his searching to see a sloth standing in front of him.

"Jacob. Where is my son?", demanded the wolf.

"Oh he's safe with his herd", replied Jacob with a little boredom in his voice.

"Herd? What herd?", questioned Delgado.

"Oh just three mammoths, two sabre toothed tigers and himself", replied the wizard.

"Where can I find this herd?", questioned Delgado.

"I'm not telling you. If you want to find him you have to look for him", replied the wizard.

"Oh and by the way, your son still hasn't changed back yet so there's still time to explain it to him before he turns back. That's him you ever find him. He will turn back tomorrow night when the moon is full", said the wizard.

Then he dissapeared again.

"I will find you Sid. I will find you", said the wolf to himself.

As he kept looking, he found some fur.

It looked like sloth fur.

It was yellowish green.

Delgado tried to remember that day that his son was turned into a sloth.

Yes. He remebered it now.

His son, when turned into a sloth, had yellowish green fur.

This gave him a small bit of hope as he smelled the fur.

Suddenly he picked up a scent.

The same scent from the fur.

"I'm coming for you son. Just hold on", said Delgado hopefully as he wandered off into the day.

**Well Delgado has finally got his son's scent.**

**But will he find him in time before the transformation?**

**Keep reading to find out**

**And pleas review:D**


	5. Finding a lost son

The next day Delgado was walking along the path following his son's scent.

But as he was walking out of the forest, his son's scent seemed to get stronger.

This gave even more hope to Delgado.

As he continued to follow the scent, it seemed to keep getting stronger and stronger until finally he came across a medium sized cave.

"Hello? Is anyone there?", Delgado shouted into the cave to see if anyone was home.

But then he picked up another scent along with his son's.

"I smell 3 mammoths, 2 sabres and my son. This must be their cave", Delgado happily said to himself.

Suddenly he heard voices coming his way.

He thought that this might be Sid's herd so he went to ivestigate.

And sure enough, he saw 3 mammoths, 2 sabres and a sloth coming his way.

"My son. I can't believe that's my son", Delgado happily thought to himself.

So Delgado decided to walk up to the herd.

"Um excuse me? May I talk to you for a moment?", Delgado politely asked.

"Yes sir?", replied Diego politely.

Delgado walked up to Sid and asked

"By any chance, is your name Sid?".

"Yes. How did you know my name?", asked Sid, confused that this wolf knew his name.

"Wait. Who are you and how do you know Sid?", Manny asked, confused.

"This might take a while to explain. I would sit down if I were you", explained Delgado.

So the herd sat down on a log beside them.

"Ok now how do you know me? I don't know you", asked Sid curiously.

"My name is Delgado. The reason I know you is well 20 years ago me and my wife Jessie had a little boy. His name was Sid aswell. But one day an evil wizard by the name of Jacob came and he killed my wife. And he turned my pup into a sloth. He sent my boy away to a new family that would always hate him. After 20 years my pup would turn back into a wolf. And well that puppy was you Sid", explained Delgado sadly as he was still upset about that day.

"W-what?", Sid stuttered in surprise.

"I know it may sound crazy but it's true", Delgado tried to explain.

"Then that nightmare I had. It wasn't a nightmare. It was a memory", Sid muttered to himself.

"You mean...Sid's a wolf?", cried Manny in shock of what he just found out.

"Yes. Sid, my son, is a wolf", replied Delgado.

"So your my dad Delgado?", questioned Sid.

"Yes son. I'm your dad", Delgado replied.

"Wait. You said after 20 years that Sid would turn back into a wolf. Why didn't it happen yet?", asked Ellie in confusion.

"Well when the full moon comes up tonight then it will be exactly 20 years. It will be tonight that he turns back to his true wolf form", explained Delgado.

"I can't believe I'm actually a wolf. And that I'm gonna be one for the rest of my life", Sid said as he looked down to the ground and sighed.

"It's ok son. You're gonna be okay", Delgado comforted his son.

"Yeah Sid. It won't be that bad. I could be kinda cool. We could go hunting together", Diego tried to chear up his friend.

"Yeah I suppose it would be kinda cool", Sid said as he smiled and began to chear up.

"Come on guys. Lets go inside and talk more about this tonight before Sid turns back into a wolf", Manny suggested.

And with that the herd made their way back inside the cave and prepared themselves for what lay ahead.


	6. The transformation

Little did they know, a female grey wolf was watching the herd as they entered the cave.

"Master will be very pleased when he hears about this", the wolf said to herself evilly as she turned and walked back into the forest.

Meanwhile, it was already dark and the moon was nearly full.

Back inside the cave, all eyes were on Sid who would turn back to his true form of a wolf.

"Any minute now. Ok son I don't wanna panic you or anything but, when this is happening it is going to put you through alot of pain", Delgado explained to his son.

"Yeah thanks for the reassurance dad", Sid sarcastically replied but smiled as he didn't really mean it.

Delgado just ruffled his son on the head.

Suddenly Sid felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Ahh!", Sid cried out in pain as he clutched his chest.

"Sid! What's wrong?", Ellie cried as Sid was in pain.

"It's the transforamtion! It's happening now!", Delgado replied as his son's fur started to get darker.

"I still can't believe that Sid is actually a wolf!", Manny cried out, still in shock that his best friend would be a wolf forever.

Sid fell to the ground on all fours as his fur grew a little longer and got darker and darker until it was completely black.

Then two wolf ears began to form on top of head.

And his head started to form a wolf head.

Then his body began to grow into a wolf body and his tail became longer and bushy.

And finally his eyes turned to a goldy brown colour.

At last he was a wolf. A fully grown wolf.

Sid fell to the ground as he was just in so much pain.

"SID!" the herd cried out as they ran over to help their wolf friend up.

"Are you ok buddy?", Diego asked as he examined Sid's new wolf form.

"Yeah...I'm, I'm fine. That was so weird", Sid replied as he walked over to a puddle to see what he looked like.

Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Shira, Crash and Eddie all just stared at Sid in shock.

"Oh my God Sid. You're actually a wolf. A big, strong black wolf", Manny stared at his friend in surprise.

"Yeah, he gets it from me", Delgado stated proudly while looking at his son.

"Uncle Sid...is a wolf", Peaches said also in surprise.

"Whoa Sid you're so big and...wolf like", Ellie and Shira stated in alarm.

"Now we have two predators to play pranks on Eddie", Crash happily said.

"I'm a wolf now guys so if you do, I'll tear you to shreds", Sid threatened the two possum brothers.

"Ok, ok we won't! Just don't hurt us", Eddie pleaded in fright.

"Hey being a wolf might not be so bad after all. It actually seems way better than a sloth", Sid said in excitement.

"But seriously. I still can't believe you're a wolf Sid", Manny said, still in shock.

"Okay Manny, we get it. You're in shock that I'm a wolf. Please stop saying it", Sid said getting annoyed at this now.

"Fine then", Manny mumbled to himself.

"Oh yeah just so you know son, you don't need to practise hunting or anything. When you turned back, all your wolf traits came back to you aswell", Delgado explained to his son.

"Okay, cool", Sid replied happily.

"*YAWN*Ok guys maybe we should get some sleep", Ellie said tiredly.

"Okay mum", said Peaches as she went to were she slept everynight and lay down.

As everyone was settling down for the night, Manny quietly said to himself

"I still can't believe Sid is a wolf".

"Heard that Manny!", Sid called out, grinning to himself as he had wolf hearing now and could hear much better.

"Darn", Manny said to himself.

But finally everybody had managed to drift off to sleep.

Sid would need it the most as his first hunt would be tomorrow.

But little did they know what lay in the day to come.

**Sid is finally a wolf.**

**But who was that female grey wolf?**

**And why was she spying on the herd?**

**Keep reading to find out!**

**And please review:D**


	7. A hunting trip

Back in a big cave in the forest, the evil wizard Jacob was making a plan for his enemy Delgado.

He was interuppted from his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice coming towards him.

"Master! Master! I have great news!", cried the female wolf as she ran inside the cave.

Jacob just sighed in annoyance as he had just been disturbed but, he showed no sign of it.

"Ahh Kate. You're back", Jacob said in a happy tone.

"Master, Delgado is with Sid who just turned into a sloth last night", Kate reported to her master, Jacob.

"Brilliant! Now that they are together I can finally put my plan in motion. Get the others ready. We attack at midday", Jacob replied with evil in his voice.

"Yes master", obeyed Kate as she left to get the other wolves ready.

Meanwhile, back at the cave the herd had just gotten up.

Sid was extremely excited about his first hunt. And Diego would be with him.

Sid was already up and ready to go just as Diego was getting up.

"Hey Diego ready to go?", Sid asked, bounding up to Diego excitedly.

"Huh? Go where?", asked Diego while stretching and yawning.

"You know. For my first hunt", Sid reminded Diego with excitement in his voice.

"Oh yeah. That", Diego remembered again that he was taking Sid for his first hunt.

"Ok lets go. Manny we're just going for a hunt. Tell Shira when she wakes up", Diego said to Manny.

"Ok will do. See ya and good luck", Manny replied back.

So Sid and Diego went out looking for some antelope to hunt.

"Hey Diego look. There's some antelope over there", Sid pointed quietly to Diego so the antelope wouldn't here him.

"Good work Sid. Lets go", Diego whispered back to Sid.

Diego stood back and let Sid do the hunting just to see how good he was.

Sid silently creeped up to the antelope but, not too close.

He made sure he was facing them in the right direction so the wind wouldn't carry his scent and let the antelope smell him.

Finally he spotted an injured female limping behind the others.

Perfect!

At last, Sid bursted out of the long grass with great energy and ran as fast as he could toward the injured female.

And I mean he was fast!

The antelope scurried in a frenzy trying to escape the mighty claws and jaws of the wolf.

But the injured female was too weak to run.

Sid ran up to the female and grabbed her by the throat and suffocated her.

When he was sure he was dead, he carried the carcass back over to Diego who was watching in surprise.

"I gotta say, that was impressive", Diego commented on Sid's hunting skills.

"Thanks. Help me carry this back to the cave for Delgado and Shira to have aswell", replied Sid proudly.

"Ok", Diego said.

By the time they reached home, Sid's dad Delgado and Shira were up.

"Hey guys. You're back", said Shira happily bounding up to them.

"Wow! Did you kill that Sid?", asked Delgado surprised as he came up to the others.

"Yes he did and on his first try too", Diego replied for his friend.

"Wow! And it tastes good too", commented Shira as she took a bite out of the carcas.

"Come on guys dig in", said Sid as he got stuck into the meat followed by the others.

Crash and Eddie saw this and said

"You know Crash, I will never understand predators", said Eddie.

Crash just nodded in agreement as they continued to watch the four mighty predators enjoying their meal.

**Well Sid's hunt was a succes!**

**But what about jacob and his plan?**

**And what past do Delgado and Jacob share?**

**Keep reading to find out**

**And please review! :D**


	8. A surprise attack

Later on in the day, Sid and the herd were going out to get a drink of water.

When they arrived at the lake, they refreshed themselves with the cool lake water.

Everyone must have been really thirsty as they were just drinking and drinking until they looked like they would explode.

When everyone had finally had enough water, they just relaxed in the shade of the trees and rocks.

"Ahh it's such a nice day today huh Diego", Sid said to Diego in a calm voice.

"Yep nothing could be beat it", Diego calmly replied.

Everyone was just happy relaxing. Until something or someone interuppted them.

"Delgado", the voice said.

Delgado looked up to see Jacob and Kate standing there smiling evilly.

"Jacob. Kate", Delgado said unsatisfied.

"Oh look master, he still remembers my name", said Kate with an evil grin.

"Dad who is that?", Sid questioned, a little uncofortably.

"Son *sigh* this is Jacob. He was the wizard who turned you into a sloth all those years ago. And the wolf is Kate. Jacob's evil sidekick", Delgado sadly replied to his son.

"You! You turned me into a sloth. You took me away from my father", Sid exclaimed angrily at Jacob.

"Yes. It was me. But are you really going to fight me and my whole army of wolves?!", cried Jacob excitedly as he called the other wolves.

Around 18 wolves appeared from behind bushes and trees as they started to close in around the herd.

"Hey what did we do to you?", Manny shouted at Jacob angrily.

"Well I know that you always help each other and if I even come close to your friend over there that all of you would try and fight me. So that's why", Jacob replied as he grinned his evil grin.

And Manny knew that he was right. He would help anyone in the herd who was in danger.

"Kate, you get Sid. Me and the others will get the rest of the herd and Delgado", Jacob demanded his sidekick.

"Yes master", obeyed Kate instantly.

Immediately, Kate ran over and tried to attack Sid, but he was too quick and dodged the attack.

"Ha! Missed me!", Sid jeered at the grey wolf.

"Ooh! Get back here!", Kate shouted at the black wolf who had just annoyed her.

"No way! You're not getting this wolf so easily", Sid cried back to the female wolf.

This had annoyed Kate alot and she started to chase after Sid.

Manny started to run over to help his friend but he was stopped by Jacob and 5 other wolves.

"You're not going anywhere Tubby", Jacob jeered at the mammoth.

"Hey! I'm not fat. It's the fur, it makes me look poofy", Manny objected.

"Whatever! Come on wolves, attack the mammoth!", the evil sloth wizard demanded.

Immediately, the other wolves tried to attack the mammoth but were stopped when the rest of the herd(including Delgado) ran over to help Manny.

Sid was running as fast as he could to get away from Kate.

But she was thinner so she was able to jump and land in front of him stopping him.

"Where do you think you're going?", the female asked as she smiled evilly.

"Back to my herd", Sid replied as he quickly turned around and sprinted off to the herd.

When he got back he could see the rest of his herd up against Team Evil as he now called it.

Sid could see Jacob up front trying to get Manny who was dodging the attacks and the other wolves fighting the rest of the herd.

But Jacob managed to seperate himself and Manny from the others, so he could kill the mammoth without disturbance.

Jacob lifted up his wand and pointed it at Manny.

"W-what are y-you doing?", Manny asked in fright.

"Oh just ending your poofy life", Jacob grinned in satisfactation.

A look of horror came over the mammoths face.

But just as Jacob was about to use his magic to kill the mammoth, something pushed him out of the way.

"Sid!", Manny cried in delight as he saw that Sid had just saved Manny's life.

Sid looked up at Manny and smiled.

"That's it wolf. You're gonna pay for that!", Jacob shouted furiously at the wolf.

"Not this time Jacob!" Manny cried angrily at the sloth as he charged at him and lifted him up with his tusks.

At that moment, Kate came running up to them as she shouted

"Let my master go!".

Then she pounced and grabbed Jacob from the mammoth.

As she put him down, Jacob said angrily

"This is not over". He then began to walk away with Kate and the other wolves.

When they were sure they were gone, the herd joined up again.

"Ok guys we need to be really careful of that guy. He's not going to end it here", Delgado warned the others.

"Yeah he's bad news", Shira agreed while panting from the fight.

"Well lets head home and hope that we can get rid of him once and for all the next time we see him", Ellie said to the others.

The others agreed with Ellie as they started to walk home.

Manny walked up to Sid and said

"Hey Sid, I just wanna say thank you for saving my life today".

Sid smiled at Manny and replied

"No problem buddy".


	9. The past revealed

As the herd were walking back to their cave, there was still one question on Sid's mind.

"Why does Jacob and dad hate each other?" Sid thought to himself in wonder.

It just didn't make any sense to Sid at all.

Delgado looked back to see Sid in deep thought and looking confused.

He turned back to the herd and said

"I'll be right back guys" as he turned around and looked at Sid.

Manny did the same thing and said

"Ok Delgado".

So Delgado walked up to his son and asked

"Son, you ok buddy?".

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine dad", replied Sid as he looks at his dad and asked

"It's just, why do you and Jacob hate each other dad?".

The rest of the herd heard this question and walked over to find out.

"Do you really wanna know guys?", Delgado asked.

The herd all nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I'll tell you", Delgado replied as he sat down and looked at the herd.

"You see, me and Jacob grew up together, like brothers.

He was adopted.

But one day we were out playing tag when we found something lying under the dirt, just barely visible. Jacob dug it out and we discovered that it was a magic wand. I told him that we shouldn't keep it as it could be dangerous. But Jacob only saw power in it. In the end we ended up in an arguement. So Jacob took the wand, ran away and never returned. Until the night he took you from me Sid. And I never wanted to see him again. That's why we hate each other so much", Delgado explained as he looked down to the ground in sadness.

"Dad, I'm so sorry", Sid said as he felt sorry for his dad.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault", Delgado reassured his son.

"Oh Delgado, that must have been hard on you", Ellie said pityfully.

"It's ok Ellie. He was just pure evil", Delgado replied.

As the herd continued down the path, Manny and Diego were talking about Delgado.

"Hey Diego, I really feel sorry for Delgado. Just imagine having your own brother turn away from you", Manny said sadly to the sabre.

"Yeah, it must have been tough for him", Diego agreed sadly.

Just then, Sid came bounding up to the duo.

"Hey guys, whats up", the wolf said as he bounded up to the them.

"Oh, hey Sid", Manny greeted sadly.

"Manny, what's wrong?", Sid asked worryingly.

"Oh nothing, it's just that it must have been really hard for your dad to go through all that", Manny replied.

"Yeah, it must have been hard", Sid agreed with the mammoth.

"Well, come on guys we're starting to fall behind the others", Diego said as he looked up ahead to see everyone else far ahead.

As the herd reached the cave, it was starting to get dark.

Even though Sid was a wolf now, he just about managed to light a campfire.

Everyone settled down for the night as they started to drift off to sleep.


	10. A breakfast surprise

Back in the cave in the forest, Jacob was coming up with another plan to kill Delgado and the herd.

Kate walked up to her master and said

"Master, the wolf! He was too quick and I-".

But she was interuppted by Jacob who pinned her to the wall.

"Listen up! You have failed me again! I'm giving you one last chance at this. And if you fail again, I'll have too wolves to make a rug out of! Understand?", Jacob shouted furiously at the grey female wolf.

"Y- yes master", Kate replied as she was already terrified.

"Good. Now go and get the bears as well as the wolves. This time, we cannot fail", the wizard slowly and calmly said.

"Yes master", and with that, she ran off to prepare the other bears and wolves.

Meanwhile, the herd were beginning to wake up.

Sid stretched his sleek body as it's black fur shone in the sunlight.

His stomach began to growl as he thought to himself how hungry he was.

Once everybody was awake, Sid went over to them and said

"Hey guys I'm going hunting. I'll be back soon".

"Ok see ya", the rest of the herd replied.

"Hey Sid wait up. Me and Shira are gonna come too. We're starving", Diego said as his stomach growled.

"Ok, come on guys", Sid replied as he, Diego and Shira headed off for their hunt.

"Come on guys, we better get breakfast too", Manny said to the remaining herd.

"Ok daddy", Peaches replied as she hugged her father.

As the herd reached the berry patch, they began to each hungrily.

Once they were finished, they were about to head home when they were stopped by two usual faces.

Kate and Jacob.

And behind them an army of bears and wolves, ready for a fight.


	11. The final fight

Sid, Shira and Diego had just finished their breakfast when they heard familiar screams.

"Guys, that's Manny and the others! There in trouble!", Sid warned the others in fear for his friends.

"Quick! We gotta move now!", Diego calmly replied but was in fear for his friend's safety.

And with that, the three predators ran in the direction of the screams.

Meanwhile, the rest of the herd were being surrounded by wolves and bears.

"Ha! We have you now!", Jacob shouted in delight as he walked up to Manny and added

"But this time your little wolf friend isn't here to save your life again".

"Just wait till Sid gets here. He'll tear you to shreds", Manny angrily cried, as he knew Sid would come to help him. He knew how strong he was now.

"Yeah! And we have two sabres on our side too!", Crash jeered in delight.

"Oh who cares! I have a whole army of wolves AND bears!", Jacob cried in triumph.

Crash just looked away in fright.

"Tie 'em up!", Jacob demanded as his wolves and bears grabbed the herd and tied them to some strong oak trees.

"Now you can't fight back! Ha ha!", Jacob cried in excitement.

"Now who shall I go for first? Hmm I think the daughter", Jacob grinned as he started to walk up to Peaches.

"No! Leave her alone!", Manny cried in fear and anger as he struggled to get free.

But it was no use. The vine was tied too tight.

"PEACHES!", Ellie cried in fear.

Jacob lifted his wand, pointed it at Peaches and was about to kill her.

But just in time, Sid came in first and pinned Jacob to the ground.

"Uncle Sid!", Peaches cried in delight.

"Sid!", Manny and Ellie both cried in delight at the same time.

As Sid looked up and smiled at them, Diego and Shira came running in.

Sid, still pinning Jacob to the ground, looked up at Diego and Shira and said

"Quick! Shira, you untie the others. Diego, hold off as many of those guys as you can. The others will help once untied. I'll get Jacob and Kate".

"Ok", Diego replied in agreement as Shira untied the others as they and Diego fought off some of the weaker wolves and bears.

Sid looked down agrily at Jacob and growled.

"Now what should I do with you?".

But just then, Kate ran over and pinned Sid down to the ground.

Jacob got up and saw that Kate had Sid, so he ran off to help the rest of his army.

"Let me go!", Sid cried as he struggled to get free from the female's claws.

"No way! Once I kill you, Jacob will be very pleased with me", Kate replied as all she wants is to for once impress her master.

"Is that why you're doing this? Just to impress your sycho of a master?", Sid asked.

Kate just looked away kind of angrily.

"You don't have to live being treated like that Kate. Come with us. Come with me. We treat each other with respect. We take care of each other", Sid tried to convince Kate to join the herd.

Kate looked at Sid as she realized that he was right.

Finally, she looked at Sid and made her decision.

"Ok", she replied as she got off Sid and let him up.

"Lets go. We have to save your friends", Kate said.

"OUR friends", Sid corrected her as he smiled at her.

Kate just looked back and smiled back at him as she said

"Thank you".

"No problem", Sid replied with a smile.

Meanwhile, the others were trying to fight off the bears and wolves.

But there were too many of them and not enough of the herd.

But suddenly, Sid and Kate jumped into the middle of the fight.

"Kate! Get him!", Jacob demanded Kate.

"No!", Kate, for once, disobeyed.

"What!", Jacob cried in alarm.

"What!", the herd cried in confusion.

"What!", some of the bears and wolves cried in alarm and confusion.

"I'm finished with you Jacob. All you do is treat me badly. We're through!", Kate shouted at Jacob in anger.

Then, Kate walked up to the herd and said

"If it's alright with you guys, I'd like to join your herd".

"We're always happy to have a new member", Ellie replied happily.

"Welcome to the herd Kate", Manny greeted.

"Thank you Manny", said Kate as she smiled at Manny and he smiled back.

"Enough! Get them!", Jacob demanded furiously.

At once, the wolves and bears began to attack.

The fight went on until there was only one bear and Jacob remaining.

Suddenly, a big crack appeared in the ground and seperated Sid from the rest of the herd.

Sid, Jacob and the bear were on one side and the rest of the herd were on the other.

The crack was too big to jump.

"Sid! You are the only one that can defeat that bear and Jacob now!", the rest of the herd cried out to Sid.

"But guys! I'm just one wolf. I can't take them both down!"Sid cried back in fear.

"I believe in you Sid! I know you can do it!", Delgado cried out to his son.

Sid looked out to his dad, nodded and turned around to face Jacob.

"Get the wolf", Jacob demanded the bear.

Immediately, the bear ran after Sid.

But Sid had an idea. All he had to do was lead the bear to the edge of the crack.

Sid stood near the cliff as the bear ran and jumped, but just as he was about to get the wolf, Sid jumped out of the way.

The bear began to fall down the cliff, but just before he fell, he scratched Sid really hard in the eye.

"SID!" the herd cried in fear for their friend.

But at last the bear was gone down the side forever.

Sid cried in pain as he grabbed his eye in pain.

Jacob laughed evilly and said

"Now it's just me and you wolf".

"I will destroy you Jacob", Sid replied angrily as he lifted his paw away from his eye as he saw blood on his paw.

The bear had left a long scar along Sid's eye.

"I think it's the other way round", Jacob replied with a sinister look on his face.

But Sid had had enough.

As Jacob was about to kill Sid with his magic, Sid dodged out of the way.

And as he did this, he ran behind Jacob and pushed him off the cliff.

But Jacob managed to shoot a beam of magic before he fell down the cliff.

The second the beam hit Sid, the wolf was thrown against a big boulder.

"SID!", the herd cried in alarm and fright at what they just saw.

Manny found a long log and put it across the gap.

The herd crossed over and ran to the motionless wolf.

But all was silent from the wolf.

He didn't open his eyes, didn't move.

He was motionless.


	12. A trip to the doctor

The herd ran to the motionless wolf.

"Sid! Please don't die. You can't die. You're my best friend. Please Sid", Manny pleaded as he shook the wolf.

But Sid still didn't wake up.

"Sid. No", Manny quietly sobbed to himself.

"Sid! Please wake up! Please please please!", Ellie cried sadly but the wolf didn't move.

"Mum, is Uncle Sid...you know, gone?", Peaches asked as she cried for her uncle.

"Well, I think so sweety. I'm so sorry", Ellie replied as she hugged Peaches and they both cried for Sid.

Diego walked up to Sid, knelt down and hugged him as he said

"Sid, I just want you to know that you were my best friend. My brother", as he also cried sadly.

Then Shira walked up to the motionless wolf.

"Sid, I know we didn't always get along, but you were still there when I needed help. You were the best friend anyone could ever ask for", Shira cried as she sobbed sadly.

Finally, Delgado walked up to his motionless son.

"Son please don't leave me. Please wake up, please Sid. Please", Delgado pleaded but, it didn't work.

The wolf lay still on the ground.

Manny walked up to Sid and gave him one laste hug as a farewell sign.

"Goodbye Sid. I'll miss you", Manny said as he cried for his best friend.

But suddenly he felt something.

Manny looked down to see the wolf breathing.

"Guys look! He's breathing. But he's still unconsious. We need to get him to a doctor", Manny cried in delight.

"What? He's still alive? I knew Sid couldn't die on us! But Manny's right, we have to get him to a doctor", Diego also cried in delight.

In fact, the whole herd cried in delight as they carried him to the doctor.

As soon as they arrived there, Manny carried the unconsious wolf in to the doctor.

"Goodluck buddy", Manny whispered to Sid as he then walked out of the room.

Manny walked up to the rest of the herd.

"So?", Ellie asked Manny as he came back to the others.

"She's gonna fix him up. We just need to wait here", Manny replied.

"But it might take a while".

"Ok", Ellie replied. She was hoping that Sid would be ok.

After about an hour the doctor came out and said that the herd could come in.

When they walked in, they saw Sid lying still on a stone table.

He was still unconsious.

"I'm gonna tell you whats wrong with your friend", the doctor said to the herd.

"Ok", Shira replied.

"If you would like to take a closer look, you're more than welcome", the doctor invited the herd.

So they all went up to Sid to see him wrapped in bandages.

"Is he gonna be ok?", Kate asked in concern.

"He'll be just fine", the doctor reassured the herd.

"Now first off, when he was hit in the eye, he lost his eye. He's gonna need to wear that eyepatch", the doctor explained as she pointed at the eyepatch.

"Woah! Cool eyepatch!", Crash and Eddie exclaimed.

"He lost his eye?", Manny asked in concern for his friend.

"Yes. I'm very sorry", the doctor replied.

"It's...it's ok", Manny said as he was almost in tears.

"Second, his front right leg is broken. It's gonna take six weeks to heel so he will need to wear that bandage", the doctor continued explaining as she pointed at the bandage on the wolf's leg.

"Ok", Ellie said as she was in tears.

"You can take him home now, but he won't be able to hunt for those six weeks", the doctor explained.

"Ok, we'll hunt for him. He saved our lives, it's the least we can do for him", Diego replied as he looked down sadly at his friend.

"Ok, you can bring him home now", the doctor said.

"Ok and thank you very much", Manny called out as he carried Sid back to the cave.

Manny looked down sadly at his unconsious friend as he said

"Sid, you are the best friend anyone could ever have".


	13. The last chapter

As the herd got back to the cave, Manny gently put Sid on the ground.

Everyone gathered around the black wolf as they looked at him wondering when he was going to wake up.

After about five minutes Sid started to wake up as he groaned in pain.

"Hey buddy", Manny gently said as he watched him waking up.

"Manny? What happened?", Sid asked as he looked around to find himself back in the cave.

Manny explained the whole story to Sid, from Kate joining the herd to Sid at the doctor.

"I lost an eye?", Sid sighed as he looked at his reflection in a puddle and saw his eyepatch.

"Sorry buddy", Diego said as he felt sorry for the wolf.

"Uncle Sid! I'm so glad you're ok!", Peaches cried as she hugged her uncle.

"Hey Peaches. I'm glad you're ok too, and the rest of the herd too", Sid said smiling.

"Well we would have died if you didn't get rid of Jacob like that. Thank you so much Sid", Ellie said as she hugged him.

"No problem Ellie", Sid replied with a smile on his face.

He tried to stand up, but fell back down as pain shot through his broken leg.

"Ahh!", Sid cried in pain.

"Easy buddy, we'll help ya", Manny said as he helped his best friend up.

"Thanks Manny", Sid thanked as he was helped up.

"No problem buddy", Manny smiled at him.

Kate walked up to Sid as she said

"Thank you Sid, for showing me that I never needed Jacob".

"Well nobody deserves to be treated like that", Sid replied as he smiled.

As Kate smiled back, the two wolves looked at each other for a moment as they came closer.

Finally, they nuzzled each other.

The whole herd looked surprised at this.

Then the two wolves looked up at each other as they both said at the same time

"I love you".

As they smiled at each other, the herd started to congradulate them.

Finally they both got what they always wanted.

Someone to care for them.

**So what did you think?**

**Ok I know the whole Sid x Kate thing might have been rushed but I couldn't think of anything.**

**Well this is the end of the story but first read my authors note.**


	14. Author's note

**Don't worry I'm gonna make another story.**

**It's gonna be a sequal to this story.**

**I'm gonna call it Sid's story: Puppy love**

**And if you read it I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
